Melancolía
by KarolinaBenett
Summary: Érase una vez la melancólica, y encontramos que:'El amor es un juego de dar y tomar'. •Songfic• .SasuHina. —Basada en 'Melancholic' versión de la utaite Nano—


**Título:** Melancolía  
 **Género:** Romance/Drama  
 **Tipo:** Songfic  
 **Palabras:** 1327  
 **Advertencia:** Tal vez un poco de OoC por parte de Hinata o Sasuke. Y puede que haya confusión en la historia –lo cual, conmigo como redactora es creíble-.  
 **Aclaraciones:** Narración omnisciente. Algunos renglones en cursiva son fragmentos de la canción del cual esta basado este fic.

* * *

︎ ︎ ︎

 **Melancolía**

 _Érase una vez la melancólica, y encontramos que:_

 _''El amor es un juego de dar y tomar''_

Había una vez, una historia que podría ser tomada como un cliché. De una chica que se enamoró de su vecino y cada día se despertaba pensando en él.

Sin embargo, no fue así desde un principio pues ella antes había amado a otro; el mejor amigo de este.

Toda su infancia se pasó añorando aquel imperativo rubio que nunca noto a su actual amor.

Lo que amaba aquella chica del rubio de ojos azules era su tenacidad para la vida, jamás rindiéndose ante las adversidades aun si fallaba, siendo su _Orgulloso perdedor._ Siempre lo contemplaba desde lejos, él era su ejemplo a seguir. Su sonrisa era igual al sol que le iluminaba la vida. Ella adoraba esa sonrisa, y le encantaba verla en su rostro a pesar de que ella nunca pudiera ocasionar eso en él. Siempre estaba lleno de amigos, mientras que ella a gatas y tenía dos.

Pocas veces pudo hablarle sin que se desmayara y todas gracias a su vecino. Pues sus madres eran amigas así que algunas veces Mikoto-san, le enviaba algún recado con ella.

Su amor por aquel sol era tan irreal, al grado de jamás poder suceder.

Ya que este estaba enamorado de una flor igual de resplandeciente que él; y si, esa no era ella.

A veces pensaba que si tenía oportunidad con él, por las veces que habían pasado tiempo juntos y él le decía cosas como _''Serás una buena esposa'', ''Me gustan las personas como tú'' o ''Eres genial, Hinata-chan''._

No obstante, eso nunca ocurrió.

Él, como su orgulloso perdedor, jamás se rindió por el amor de su querida Sakura y eventualmente esta correspondió sus sentimientos.

Destrozada la pobre morocha no hacía más que llorar, a diferencia de su amado de cabellos dorados, ella no era tan valiente como el, ni egoísta para pelear por su amor viendo la felicidad que de sus porros irradiaba.

Así que solo se quedó hundida en su soledad.

Hasta que con ayuda de sus únicos amigos, pudo por fin salir de esa oscuridad. Empezó a hacer más amigos, en especial amigas, pues no contaba con ninguna de estas. Por ironías del destino el grupo de amigos de su aun querido rubio paso a ser el suyo también. Y, aunque aun sentía una punzada en su pecho al verlo con su novia, el apoyo incondicional de sus amistades la hacía poder seguir adelante.

Pasaron los años, ella actualmente cumplía dieciséis años. Cursaba el segundo año de preparatoria.

Amigos venían, amigos iban.

Pero sus dos mejores amigos siempre estuvieron con ella. Así como su rubio extrovertido el cual también se había convertido en un gran amigo y los rastros de aquellos sentimientos amorosos casi se habían desvanecido por completo.

Cuando su vida parecía marchar viento en popa y pensaba que nada podría ser mejor en su vida. El apareció o mejor dicho _se dejó ver._

De un día para otro empezó a notar a su vecino, el cual había pasado desapercibido casi toda su corta vida.

Fundamentalmente impulsada por su padre quien era socio y gran amigo del padre de su vecino sus encuentros fueron más recurrentes, y largos.

Al principio cuando estaban juntos solo se podía escuchar el nítido silencio en la sala, siendo interrumpido solo cuando alguno estornudaba o tosía. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban observándose y tratando de descifrar la mirada del otro. Y, pese a que ninguno de los dos compartía algún vocablo; no sentían incomodidad, sino todo lo contrario.

Ella era tímida, amable, un poco retraída, pero muy bonita.

Él era frió, distante, egoísta y guapo, pero sincero en asuntos de sentimientos.

Ambos eran diferentes, empero, de alguna forma similares.

El tiempo de sus encuentros y citas fue avanzando gradualmente. De una quedada en la casa de alguno de los dos a hacer deberes pasó a ver una película, de las salidas a comer a algún restaurant a salidas a picnics en el parque, de simples caminatas para hacer algún mandado en común a hacer todo junto.

No supo cuándo sucedió, pero ella termino perdidamente enamorada de él.

No era por el automóvil que conducía o por el dinero que tenía, a ella no le importaba nada de eso. Le importaba un bledo los tatuajes que tenía, mas ese que llamaba _''La marca maldita''._ Menos era su físico –aunque debía admitir que bien podría ser un dios griego-. Y tampoco era su forma de ser, pues algunas veces tenía un carácter de los mil demonios.

Se preguntó varias veces que es lo que hizo que se enamorar tan profundamente de él, aún más que con su mejor amigo.

Se dio cuenta que de verdad si amaba a vecino mientras que con su amigo solo era admiración llevada al extremo.

Pues al final entendió que lo amaba no importando lo que fuera, lo amaba por el simple y sencillo hecho de amarlo; _lo amaba por ser Uchiha Sasuke._

Así que, motivada por su descubrimiento fue y encaro a su nuevo amor.

Se confesó con el estómago hecho un nudo, las manos temblorosas y balbuceos algo incoherentes. Gracias al cielo él pudo entenderle y gracias Dios el con un notorio sonrojo que quiso ocultar en vano volteando para otro lado contesto un seco _''Si''._

Con eso dio inicio su historia de amor. Esto era lo que todos llaman un cuento de hadas, una historia de una chica que cuando despertaba por el sonido de su corazón palpitante a consecuencia de un sueño lleno de amor, rápido se levantaba para arreglarse y ponerse algo de maquillaje a causa de una llamada que recibía cada noche y más en domingo en donde su amado novio le pedía una cita; si, estamos hablando del chico que vivía a su lado.

Todo iba bien, tanto el uno como el otro eran felices estando juntos.

Fueron admitidos en la misma universidad el en la facultas de Finanzas y ella en la de Artes. Ambos en el mismo edificio y por la mordacidad del destino siendo vecinos.

Los primeros años fueron maravillosos e inolvidables, sin embargo, eventualmente como la ley de la termodinámica; todo de deterioro.

 _Él dice:"¿Qué hice mal en esta historia?"_

 _Ella dice: "Haz una buena mirada alrededor, y lo veras"_

Ellos sabían que no tenían remedio, constantemente era igual. El mismo viejo juego, rebobinando y reproduciendo.

Otra sonrisa. Otro error. Otra disculpa. Otro perdón.

Dar la vuelta a una nueva página una y otra vez:

 _—Desde que llegaste todo fue como un sueño—Decía dulcemente la chica con lágrimas en los ojos_

 _—Quiero que sepas que cambiaste mi vida—Le susurraba el chico al oído mientras la abrazaba fuertemente._

Seguían juntos a pesar de todo. Sin importar lo que decían los demás sobre su relación, sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de sus amigos preocupados o la de sus padres desesperados. Estaban conscientes que lo que hacían estaba mal, pues de una relación amorosa y bella paso a ser enfermiza y deforme. Al punto de los dos declarar:

 _''No voy a decir;_ _Te amo_ _''_

De todas formas, ya todo estaba perdido. No había vuelta atrás. Y muy a su pesar, les gustaba eso.

Pero todavía quedaba algo coherente en el fondo de ellos, y fue por eso que la chica por los recuerdos preciados que compartió con el chico y por el mismo amor que algún día le proclamó decidió ponerle fin a todo esto:

 _Él dijo: "Tiene que haber más en esta historia"_

 _Ella respondió: "No, este es nuestro final feliz"_

Ambos se miraron, como la primera vez que lo hicieron. Tratando de descifrar la mirada del otro, sonrieron ante ese recuerdo y poco a poco atrapados en ese mágico hechizo de las memorias, empezaron a juntar sus labios en un beso.

 _Érase una vez la melancólica, y encontramos que:_

 _''El vida es un juego de amor y odio''_

︎ ︎ ︎

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Bien, después de mu~cho tiempo nos leemos otra vez con este songfic.

Primero que nada, les quiero pasar el nombre de la canción con que me base para este fic, se llama ''Melancholic'' [Melancolía] es original de vocaloid, sin embargo yo elegi la versión de la utaite Nano [a quien amo *-*] esta versión es un poco diferente a la original y la adore [tal vez porque esta con mi otos utaite favorita 96Neko xD].

Mi objetivo con este escrito era expresar un poco sobre la emoción llamada 'Melancolía'. De como la situación de nuestra vida puede cambiar de un día para otro y cuando menos lo pienses te encuentras añorando ese ayer bello que dejaste atrás sin darte cuenta. El contraste del pasado y el presente. Del lo que fue y lo que es, de lo que sentiste y lo que sientes.

Si, lo se. No creo que logre mi cometido, pero bueno xD

Esa era mi intención ;v

Aun les debo el OS de _Delirius madness._

Ya tengo toda la historia planeada y me falta poco por escribir, estoy actualmente escribiendo en el desenlace, tristemente la inspiración no llega como quiero, así que espero que para este fin de semana ya este listo.

¡Nos leemos después~! ^^

 _~KarolinaBenett~_


End file.
